


Mindless Indulgence

by LadyShinigami



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Against a Wall, Angry Sex, Begging, Biting, Bondage, Boot Worship, Breast Fucking, Breast Worship, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Creampie, Crossdressing, Cum Swallowing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Degradation, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Gags, Hair-pulling, Kinktober 2018, Lapdance, M/M, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Nipple Play, Object Insertion, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sadism, Scent Kink, Shower/Bath, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Tickling, Uniforms, Voyeurism, Wax Play, collaring, gagging, smiles/laughter, straight jacket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-23 15:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyShinigami/pseuds/LadyShinigami
Summary: Kinktober 2018 with SNK Characters and the like.





	1. Eren x Levi Day 1

From inside of his cell beneath the castle, Eren pulled against the restrains of his straight jacket for everything he was worth, yet having little to no success. Above him, Levi’s body towered over him and kept him in place. His legs were situated on either side of Eren while  one of his hands played with the titan shifter’s chocolate brown hair until they suddenly and viciously tugged at his scalp and forced his head to look up at Levi- smoldering grey eyes ignited with lust against Eren’s confused emerald, green ones.  

 

“Captain, what the hell is all of this?” Eren, asked through partially gritted teeth.   

 

“Don’t tell me you didn’t know this would happen, Yeager. You were mine from the moment you became the Scout’s ward. If it wasn’t for me, you’d be a either a guinea pig for the MPs or you’d be dead by now. I’d say that means you owe me”. Levi replied.  

 

 A brief silence settled over the two of them before Levi crashed his lips against Eren’s in a harsh, but deep kiss that was accompanied by his tongue licking Eren’s bottom lip, almost asking for permission to be let into his warm, wet cavern.  Meanwhile, Levi’s other hand pushed down on Eren’s clothed chest, almost caressing him like some kind of long-awaited prize, happily knowing that the straight jacket was doing most of the work for him. While Eren’s legs were free down to his kneecaps, his arms tightly hugged his torso before wrapping around his back inside the long sleeves of the stark white jacket, making his chances of escape slim to none. As if that wasn’t enough, Eren’s clothes had been removed, save for his black boxers which left his bare legs exposed to the cold air.  

 As much as he hated to admit it, Eren was almost wishing to be put back in metal cuffs- at least they have him a bit more wiggle room. With every tug and push that his muscles could afford him, Eren groaned in irritation, feeling his patients wear thin- not to mention when Levi accosted him with the kiss which made his eyes bulge out of his sockets. Try as he might, Eren couldn’t fight back against the older man for much longer but gave one last ditch attempt when he kicked his leg up towards’ Levi’s exposed groin.  Just as he’d hoped, the man toppled over to the side of the bed, clutching his injured genitals while groaning and hissing in pain.  Eren heaved a sigh of relief as the last of his strength failed him and he relished the moment he had to himself before Levi’s wrath came down on him. Which didn’t take long as the older man retaliated with another harsh hair tug that forced Eren’s head back against the filthy pillow. He immediately hissed in pain and tried to wrench his head free from Levi’s vice grip but stopped when his other hand gave the titan shifter a hard punch to the stomach that knocked the wind out of him and sent him straight into a coughing fit.  Seeing this as his window of opportunity, Levi dove into Eren’s mouth for another kiss- shoving his tongue into the boy’s mouth, tasting him and exploring the cavern of his wet mouth.  At this, Eren’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as he tried to wriggle his tongue away from Levi’s to no avail. The kiss lasted for another few minutes before Levi pulled back- a string of saliva still connecting the two of them. His silver eyes were still smoldering with lust and were now coupled with anger at what Eren had done.   

 

“If you think that was some kind of victory, you’re dead wrong”. He said, voice quiet but laced with a deadly serious determination that made Eren quiver. Even if he held no resentment towards Levi for what he did in the courtroom, this was another matter altogether. Before he realized what was happening, Eren jolted at the feeling of Levi’s cold hand sliding up his right leg  until it was right near his boxer clad cock; the realization now hit Eren harder than his malfunctioning 3DMG equipment from his trainee years. Without giving him a moment to react,  Levi pushed up the fabric of the straight jacket from Eren’s legs and wretched the boxers off  his  hips, exposing his flaccid cock, eyes shining with barely concealed hunger  for the boy underneath him. Knowing that he had no hope of fighting back, Eren closed his eyes and turned his head away from Levi’s penetrating gaze, face flushed red and heated with embarrassment.  The man above him chuckled at this and started to fondle Eren’s ball sac, before turning his attention to his cock. Stroking it up and down and gathering the pearls of precum that glistened from the tip and used them as lubricant. With every tug, pump, and stroke that Levi lavished on his cock, Eren tossed his head back, and tried to stifle his pants and moans- pleasurable shivers running up and down his spine before traveling back down to his aching and now fully erect cock. From above him, Levi chuckled at the state Eren was in, feeling his own cock start to swell in his pants.  

“Not bad at all, Yeager. Does your little girlfriend get you off like this?” he asked, voice practically purring and thick with want.  Not wanting to give him the satisfaction of a response, Eren clinched his teeth even harder, but inadvertently arched his back toward Levi’s hand. He was getting close, and Levi knew it.  

“She can’t compare to me, can she?” he asked mockingly, wanting to get some kind of reaction out of the tian sifter. And he got his wish when Eren glared up at him- green eyes practically burning with shame, but also underling anger at Levi’s words.  

 

“Don’t talk about Mikasa like that!” he shouted, arching his back again as he felt the coil of release tighten in his stomach. As opposed to being offended by this, Levi let out another amused chuckle and tugged Eren’s cock a bit harder, knowing that he close to his climax... not that he was going to reach it. By now, the only sounds that were coming from the cell now were Eren’s pants and moans and the squelching of his cock in Levi’s grasp.  The closer that Eren was to coming, the more ragged his breathing became- his heart hammering in his chest while a thin film of sweat coated his face and neck due to how hot his body was becoming in the straight jacket. While Levi was feeling a bit heated, it was partially due to his own aching arousal. His self control was usually something to behold, but with Eren like this it was starting to wane fast.  

“Levi, Levi, I...I can’t take it anymore”. Eren said, in between a few short breaths. The smirk that Levi wore grew, stretching from ear to ear at those words, and he strokes became even faster knowing it would drive the titan shifter crazy. The coil in his Eren’s stomach tightened even more, making him arch his back- his pants and moans now echoing thought out the cell, knowing he close to finishing. Just as he was reaching the point of no return, Levi quickly pulled his hand away and wiped Eren’s precum on the straight jacket. The boy beneath him gasped and whined at  the loss of Levi’s hands on his cock and glared up at him again- which didn’t faze the older man  in the slightest.   

“What the Hell? Why’d you stop, dammit?!” he practically shouted. To which Levi climbed off of the bed, moved to stand near Eren’s head, placing one of his knees and used his clean hand to grasp his hair in another harsh pull that had him hissing in pain, teeth bared and eyes narrowed.  

“Because you’re in no position to be making requests. Now why don’t you show me what else that mouth can do other than moan like a bitch?” he said, in a way that came off as a command as opposed to a question. His voice was heavy with malicious intent that he didn’t even attempt to behind his usual cold, emotionless mask. Soon enough, Levi’s other hand worked on the belt and zipper of his pants, pulling his hardened cock out and lining it up to face Eren- the veins hard and protruding due to the lack of stimulation and a small pearl of precum dripping from the slit.  It didn’t take much for Eren to realize what he wanted, and he closed his mouth shut, shaking his head in a no gesture. Taking offence to this, Levi took his hand off his cock to slap Eren clean across the face- the force alone made him open his mouth in a silent gasp.  

 

“When I tell you to do something, I mean that shit, brat”.  Without a moment’ hesitation, Levi shoved his cock in Eren’s mouth, letting out a deep guttural moan at the heat and wetness of Eren’s mouth wrapped around his length. Before long, he moved his hips forwards so that more of his cock was in Eren’s mouth, making him choke and gag as tears pricked the corners of his eyes. But not even this made Levi loosen his hold on the titan shifter as he started thrusting forward, chasing pleasure above everything else. With no other alternative, Eren raggedly breathed through his nose, his tongue trying to evade Levi’s cock, but ended up licking the underside were a vein was, while tears were still welling up in the corners of his eyes.  When the tip of Levi’s cock started to touch his throat, Eren’s breathing became even more ragged while dribbles of saliva began to pool out of both corners of his mouth. And that fact that his cock was still leaking and aching for relief didn’t help either. The sight of the once hot headed, headstrong boy now reduced to a cock sleeve for his pleasure gave him a sense of power that almost made him cum right then and there. His shoved his cock deeper down Eren’s throat, thrusts become more and more frantic the closer he was to coming. Knowing that his arms were pretty much useless, Eren tried pleading for Levi to stop, but his groans only sent a steady stream of vibrations all through Levi’s cock that had him thrusting even faster than before, letting out a string of curses.  

 

“Fuck- fuck, Eren- ah shit...”. Another minute later, he emptied himself in Eren’s mouth and down his throat in three spurts, letting out a deep groan at the please that racked his whole body. Meanwhile, the taste of Levi’s cum sliding down his throat while his cock till blocked his airway had him gagging to the point where he worried about vomiting around Levi’s cock. Thankfully enough, he withdrew his cock from Eren’s mouth, watching as he took in greedy gulps of air with another short chuckle. To Eren’s disgust, he swallowed the last remaining bit of cum in his mouth, a repulsed sneer on his face. This didn’t deter Levi in the slightest, when he grabbed Eren by his face, used his thumb to wipe the saliva from the corners of his mouth, and forced the thumb into Eren’s mouth, unconsciously telling him to suck his thumb clean. The thought of biting it crossed Eren’s mind, but he immediately scrapped it once he saw the cold glare that Levi gave him and he sucked his own saliva off of his appendage. The faster he could do this, the better. Deciding that he did an adequate job, Levi withdrew his finger and went right back to grasping Eren’s face, forcing him to make eye contact.  

“This is the only reason you exist- is to please me. Stray from that and I’ll kill you”. He said, shoving Eren’s face away, tucking himself back into his pants, and preparing to leave the cell- stepping over Eren’s discarded boxers on the ground. The boy that they belonged to laid curled up on his side, breathing raggedly with the sweat on his forehead making strands of his hair stick in place. The rest of his body that was trapped in the straight jacket felt warmer by the minute with his arms starting to go numb. But by contrast, his legs were now littered with goosebumps at the constant stream of cold air that washed over them. This imbalance of hot and cold made him groan in frustration while his untouched cock still burned with a much wanted release that he’d never receive. Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Eren rolled over onto his stomach, sighing in relief when the tip of his cock brushed up against the inside of the jacket and provided him with enough friction to grind against the mattress for his own release. But Levi’s words from the other side of the cell made him freeze in place before he could continue anymore.  

 

“If you come without my say so, you’ll be swallowing your own cock for breakfast tomorrow. Sleep tight, Eren”.  He said threateningly before climbing the steps out of the cell, blowing out a few candles on the way until the room was enveloped in pitch darkness.  


	2. Erwin x Levi x Eren Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of Kinktober featuring a threesome between Eren, Levi, and Erwin. Including Bondage, creampie, spit roasting, and collaring.

 It happened in the blink of an eye- one minute Eren was being summoned to Erwin's office for who even knew what reason, and the next thing he knew he was being ambushed by Erwin’s deep kiss from the front while Levi came at him from behind; grabbing his hands and placing them behind his back to put them in metal handcuffs, tossing Eren over his shoulder and placing him on Erwin’s bed, reattaching the cuffs to the headboard, and ripping away Eren’s clothes. The second that he tried to vocalize his shocked confusion, Levi shut him up with a collar around his neck, an order to keep quite, and a harsh glare that silenced him. With the green eyed boy bound and stripped of his clothes, the commander and corporal waisted no time in stripping off their uniforms until they were clad in nothing but their boxer briefs, their chest and abdomens chiseled with strong 6 packs that made his measly four pack pale by comparison; the same went for the biceps of their arms. Even the outlines of the ODM gear embedded in their skin didn’t detract from their allure; The outline of their cocks and pushed up against the fabric of their boxer briefs before leading down to their tree trunk like thighs and calves that like their upper bodies were sculpted out of pure muscles. Against Levi’s orders, Eren spoke.   

“Captain, commander, what-”  

“Shut up”, Levi barked. “The orders from the big wigs stipulate that you’re now the ward of the scouts until you lose your shit and go on some kind of rampage. But our orders stipulate that you’re now our property until such time as we get to that basement in Shiganshina. From the hair om your head to the shits that you take- it all belong to us now. Stray from that fact, and what’s left of you will be sent to the interior in a bottle”. He finished threateningly. Eren nervously  swallowed a lump of saliva before looking to Erwin for a bit more confirmation. Which he got in the form of a deep chuckle.  

 

“He’s right, Eren. We went through a lot of trouble to get you and that little stunt you pulled in the courtroom didn’t help matters either. Now that we have you, we’ve no intention of letting you for that easily”. While his words were clear enough, the last of his words carried a possessive undertone that made Eren shiver where he laid, his eyes widening slightly. If Eren said that he didn't find Erwin and Levi obscenely attractive, he’d be lying to himself- given how his face started to heat up along with the rest of his body. But to have the expectations of his wet dreams become a reality seemed too good to be true- not that he was complaining. Levi was the first one to make his move when he crawled over Eren’s exposed body- eyes smoldering with hunger like a starved animal stalking it’s long awaited prey.   To which Eren quickly turned his head away to avoid being scolded by that burning gaze. It was then that Levi went for the end of the collar and harshly tugged on it to force the green boy to look directly at him. Because it fit so snug around his slim neck, Eren didn’t have a choice but to look at Levi only to be quickly ambushed by another deep kiss. One that the raven haired man amplified by licking Eren’s bottom lip, asking for permission to enter his mouth. Erwin watched this with an amused smirk as Eren’s eyes practically budged out of his head while his mouth sloppily moved against Levi’s until it finally opened wide enough for their tongues to meet and taste each other.  Like a flash of lightening, pleasure surged through Eren’s body, making him slightly arch his back of the bed, his legs start to quiver, and send a steady flow of blood straight to his flaccid cock.  

 

While he used his other hand to firmly wrap the end of the collar around his wrist, Levi’s other hand started tracing a path down Eren’s sun kissed chest and stomach until it was nearing his steadily growing member. At the feeling of this, a needy moan escaped Eren’s mouth that he hoped would encourage Levi to lavish a bit more attention onto his cock. But the exact opposite happened when the man above him broke the kiss to place his lips on Eren's collarbone and nip at the skin with his canine like teeth, while his free hand teased the tip but never stroked the rest of his cock. The titan shifter’s panting for air was now came out as yelps of surprise mixed with strangled moans while his cock swelled to being half hard and nearly poking Levi’s lower stomach. The more that Levi licked, nipped, and bit his skin, the more Eren squirmed and arched under his touch. His nipples now hard and standing to attention, just waiting to be twisted and teased.  With his briefs now pooled around his ankles, Erwin came a bit closer to the two of them until he was kneeling on the bed near Eren’s right side and unhooked one of his hands to wrap around his warm cock. Because he was so focused on Levi’s mouth and tongue on him, Eren almost didn’t register the feeling of what his now free hand was wrapped around. When he did, he decided to take the initiative and stroke Erwin’s cock the way he did his own- running his thumb along the tip while his four other fingers played with the underside before stroking the rest of the length- occasionally teasing the veins that ran along it. A low, guttural moan escaped Erwin’s throat at what the boy beneath him was doing and he soon relinquished his hold on Eren’s wrist to let him continue as he pleased...so long as he didn’t stop. Levi chuckled at this and relinquished his hold on Eren’s neck, taking in the sight of the hickey that he’d made and glancing over at Erwin who had Eren give him a handjob. The blonde commander moaned and panted with one hand grasping the headboard and the other playing with Eren’s hair, praising him like a loyal pet.  

 

“Ah...ah- yes like that. Just like that. Keep going...you’re such a good boy”. He panted, knowing that he was close to cumming. Eren relished the praise that the commander gave him with the way his eyes lit up and a silent gasp passed his lips, and this gave him all the motivation he needed to stroke and jack off Erwin’s cock even faster. Suddenly, an idea came to Levi’s mind that had him spreading Eren’s legs wide apart and kissing a path down his chest until he was at eye level with the titan shifter's uncut cock. He observed it for a moment before teasing it with a gust of cool air, knowing that the cool air on the heated flesh would drive him crazy.  

 

“~Hah-hah...Captain please...” Eren pleaded, still stroking Erwin’s cock for all it was worth. After letting out another chuckle that was wrapped up in a moan, the blonde commander caught onto what Levi was doing and decided to give him a bit of encouragement.  

 

“Come on, Levi... I think a bit of positive reinforcement will help him”. He said, a coil tightening in his lower stomach. Levi gave a brief shrug at this, acquiescing to Erwin’s words before licking a line down Eren’s cock from the tip to the base and enveloping it completely. Eren now arched his back off the bed, legs quivering, tossing his head back; heat spreading through his veins as a steady stream of moans spilling out his mouth at every suck and lick that Levi lavished onto his now hard erection. The raven haired man used his free hand to play with Eren’s ball sac, feeling his own cock start to swell between his legs- yet he knew that between Eren and Erwin, the cock  that was in his mouth would be the first one to bust. Speaking of Erwin, the blonde started to thrust his pelvis a bit faster, chasing the pleasure that Eren’s tighter grip gave his erection.  

 

“~Ah shit...I’m close”. He said, breathing heavier than normal. Two more minutes passed before he finally spilled himself into Eren’s hand, his milky white seed sipping between the boy’s thin fingers before sliding down his forearm and dripping onto the bed. The only sounds in the room were Erwin’s heavy pants, Eren’s moans and yelps, and Levi’s skillful sucking- all coming together to create a chorus of sheer debauchery and obscenity that was amplified by Eren’s moans only getting louder and more desperate the longer that Levi sucked him off.  

“Aah-captain, captain, captain”. That was all Eren could say before he found his own release in Levi’s mouth. He stayed partially, save for a few shakes and quivers, as his orgasm came over him in waves. Levi swallowed every bit of the cum that was in his mouth, swallowing it to the last drop.  Well spent and panting heavily, Eren laid back against the bed’s cool sheets with a thin sheen of sweat coating his neck and forehead- more so his neck due to the collar still wrapped around him.  Erwin's cum still in his hand and now dripping onto the bed beneath him- a perfect picture of sensuality and sluttiness combined. After taking a minute to wipe his mouth, Levi sat up on his knees and motioned for Erwin to hand him something.  Something which turned out to be a bottle of rose scented oil lubricant that he coated his finger in, still keeping Eren’s legs open by placing them on his shoulders- the end of the collar still firm in grasp. On the other side of the bed, Erwin continued to stroke Eren’s head, silently praising him before vocalizing it.   

“Good job, Eren. I must say, I’m impressed. If you play your cards right, maybe I could reciprocate the favor”. He said, noticing the way his emerald green eyes shined with new found enthusiasm at his commander’s words. 

 

“Nghe- much obliged, commander...”he replied. The boy in question now wore a small smile and was pretty much raring to go for whatever Levi had in store. And the raven haired man didn’t disappoint when he took two of his well lubed fingers, lined them up with Eren’s puckered hole, and eased them inside one at a time until both fingers were suckered in and began to scissor him open. In between surprised gasps, Eren spoke.  

 

“Focus on relaxing, okay? Deep breaths”. He said, crooking his fingers once they were deeper inside and loosened him up as best as he could.  The boy beneath him squirmed an d quivered at Levi’s ministrations, feeling the slightest bit of pressure in his lower stomach at such a  foreign feeling.  Seeing this, Erwin bend down to be at his level and pressed his own lips to Eren’s in another deep, yet passionate kiss. This went on for a few more minutes, with Levi scissoring him open while Erwin worked his mouth open with his own tongue. Once he deemed Eren loose enough, Levi withdrew his fingers, pulled his own briefs down to let his thick erection spring free, and lined himself up before pushing the tip in, stopping halfway to give Eren a moment to adjust.  

 

“Try not to move around so much, alright? Erwin, his mouth is all your since you’ve made decent use of his hand”. Levi said, before burying his cock deeper inside Eren, and slowly thrusting away. With more of Levi stretching him out, Eren tossed his head back again and let out a chocked gasp. Erwin used this as his chance to place his own length in Eren’s open mouth, another moan escaping him as he angled his hips to start thrusting in and out of the warm, wet cavern. Not wanting to gag, Eren relaxed his throat to the best of his ability and tried to adjust his neck whilst still getting used to the snug collar. Once he felt Eren relax a bit more, Levi’s thrusts became faster and rougher, hips pistoning  in and out of the tight heat while sweat coated his forehead, neck, and chest.  Erwin was in a similar state when his tip started to touch the back of Eren’s throat and he could feel his next orgasm fast approaching. Levi was close behind him, and practically bent Eren in half to get a better angle that was even tighter. The green eyed boy in the middle of this moaned, groaned, and shivered at the heat, closeness and thrusts that came down on him, wave after wave; his own cock hard against his thigh and needing some kind of touch. Remembering that one of his hand was free, Eren moved it to start jacking himself off but was stopped when Levi smacked it away.  

“Don’t you dare, Yeager. When this is over, I’ll take care of you myself”. He said, in between thrusts and grunts. As much as he wanted to rebel against the raven haired man, he gave up   and went back to licking and sucking Erwin’s thick member. Another chorus of grunts, moans, and groans echoed throughout the room until Levi gave one more deep thrust and emptied himself inside of Eren, thick ropes of cum coating his insides and still going strong. Erwin followed close behind him and came down Eren’s throat just as he’d done to Levi, using one of his hands to hold his face while he rode out his ejaculation. From both ends, Eren could feel the thickness of their collective semen filling him like a stuffed pig, as he swallowed Erwin’s cum and tightened up around Levi's cock, practically milking him dry.  True to his word, the shorter man  used his free hand to jack Eren off and bring the boy underneath him to an equally swift orgasm that coated his stomach in his own cum. By now, Eren was thoroughly exhausted and barely registering the feeling of Levi and Erwin’s cocks pulling out of him, cum leaking out from both ends and dribbling onto the sheets. He didn’t even feel it when Levi uncuffed his other hand and let it fall limply at his side as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  Both the corporal and commander took in the sight of the cum covered by with equal expressions of possessiveness. Levi more so than, Erwin.  

“God help those MP shit heads if they so much as think of taking him from us”. he thought aloud as Erwin chuckled darkly.   

“I couldn’t agree with you more”.  


	3. Levi x Erwin x Hanji Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is another threesome with Levi, Erwin, and Hanji against a wall with Exhibitionism, Voyeurism, Cunnilingus, Cock warming, and Biting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It seems silly to post this as day 3 when it should be day 6 or 7. The truth of the matter is that I've been crazy busy these past few days. But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying this challenge. Just the opposite- I'm having the time of my life. Hahaha. Thank you all for the hits and Kudos that are being left- all of them are much appreciated.

 

The end of another stressful day found Erwin sitting at his office desk, running a hand through his hair and letting out a tired sigh as he signed his name on a document requesting another months worth of funding. From between his legs, Hanji looked up at him, eyes glistening with lust while her mouth was stuffed full of his cock- not necessarily sucking or licking, just keeping it warm until he said otherwise.  Finished with his paperwork for the night, Erwin leaned back in his chair and let out a tired sigh, running one of his hands through his hair and using the other one to stroke Hanji’s. This made her let out her usual mad giggle- the one that she had normally reserved for her latest titan discovery.  Because of the vibrations that they created, they made Erwin’s cock slowly rise to attention and make the man himself shiver in delight.  

“Reel it in, Hanji. We're not to that point yet”. He said, voice strained and holding back the urge to thrust into her mouth, wanting to savor the warmth for a bit longer.  

It had been like this for as long as the two of them had been in the Scouts. The stresses of being commander and section commander often weighed down heavy on them and this would lead to nights after nights of meaningless, marathon sex that relaxed them tremendously.  And tonight was no different. After another moment, Erwin motioned for Hanji release his cock to stand to her feet. Just as his tip was out of her mouth, the door to the office came open to reveal Levi- cravat and jacket gone leaving him in just his half buttoned shirt.  

“Erwin, do you have any more ink? The bottle I was using dried up after two fucking uses and-” His words did in his throat at the sight if Hanji with half a mouth full of Erwin’s erected length.  All at once time, seemed to slow down around him and Levi was rooted to the spot as he observed the way Hanji’s bow shaped lips wrapped around the meat in her mouth; as if they were made strictly for that very purpose. While he’d always thought the woman was a few sandwiches shy of a fucking picnic, there was no denying just how attractive she was. A surge of heat traveled throughout his body before settling in his groin, eliciting a quiet groan from him. Meanwhile, the blonde commander wore a look of momentary shock before scoffing and rolling his eyes at Levi’s complete lack of tact- not that he should’ve been surprised.  

“And this couldn't wait until tomorrow? We're kind of in the middle of something”. He said, slightly annoyed. Hanji took this time to slide the rest of Erwin’s cock out of her mouth with a resounding pop and she stand to her full height, turning to look at Levi and taking in his relaxed appearance with intrigued eyes. What she now saw was a nice change from his usually prim and proper, clean freak persona. The corporal in question shook his head to snap out of the trace he was stuck in, cleared his throat, and he placed his hands on his hips as he came closer to the desk. So it looked like they weren’t the only ones using sex as a stress buster. Of course, his own little adventures in and out of bed with Petra were fun while they lasted, but now he needed new blood.   

“Well shit, don’t stop on my account. Actually...you guys got room for none more?” Levi asked, not even trying to hide the lust in his voice. Hanji and Erwin both shot him looks of utter surprise before small smirks stretched across their lips.  

“Sure. The more, the merrier”. Hanji said before stripping off her own clothes and splaying herself across Erwin’s desk, not even the least bit worried about the papers that were scattered underneath her. Erwin stripped off his own clothes and pulled her head back so that it hung off the edge of desk near his chair was while her legs dangled off of the other edge in front of Levi. The raven haired man took the hint, pushed her slim thighs wide apart, and stuck his head in between them-  his tongue lapping at her vulva before slowing moving downward to tease her clit and labia. Just as Hanji’s mouth came open to let out a moan, it was filled with Erwin’s still hard cock. The blonde commander let out a deep, guttural moan as he started thrusting in and out of Hanji’s mouth- her own moans creating the perfect vibrations for him to work with. From between her legs, Levi lapped and licked her folds a bit more before the tip of his tongue teased her entrance and slowly slipped inside- the scent of her arousal filled his lungs and hardened his cock with each time he inhaled. Hanji now arched off of the desk, bucking her hips up to meet more of Levi’s mouth and slightly pull away from Erwin’s mouth. But Erwin held her firmly by her temples and increased the speed of his thrusts, chasing pleasure like an animal in heat- and Hanji was no different.  

 

Meanwhile Levi’s tongue pushed it’s way further and further inside of her, occasionally nipping at her clit with his teeth and tasting more and more of her slickness while holding her firmly by her thighs so that she wouldn’t crush his head. The woman in question moaned and mewled with every lick and thrust that Levi lavished onto her while her nipples hardened to twin peaks, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her back bone shivered in the best way imaginable. The sensation of being used for pleasure from one end and receiving it from another was enough to make her drool more than what was already seeping out of the edge of her mouth. The heat, grunts, and moans that filled the expansive room continued for a while longer until Erwin emptied himself down Hanji’s throat just as she came around Levi’s mouth and chin. The raven haired man lapped up every bit of the juices on his tongue, licking his lips to savor the taste a bit longer before he look back up at her- silver eyes now a hazy grey with hunger. While Hanji had a similar look on her face as Erwin withdrew his cock from her mouth, hers wasn't nearly as predatory; not with how heavy she was breathing in the midst of an afterglow. Feeling more than sated for the night, Erwin settled back into his chair, watching his subordinates with an amused glint in his eyes.  

With his cock now hard and swollen between his legs, Levi practically ripped his clothes off, picked up Hanji by her thighs and practically slammed her into the nearest wall. Once her spine touched the hard exterior of the wall, she let out a surprised yelp but wasn’t at all shocked by Levi’s actions. The raven haired man latched his mouth onto her chest, licking and biting hickies on her milky white skin- only pulling away to line his cock up with her entrance and slowly slid inside of her. He groaned at the tight, wet heat surrounding him and wasted no time pistoning in and out of her, a stream of curses coming from his mouth.  

 

“~Ah-ah shit. Oh fuck”. He gasped, pressing his chest close to hers, wanting to feel his naked chest pressed up against her soft mounds. Eventually, he latched his mouth onto her slender neck and bit into her milky white skin until it was stained red with blood from the broken skin- still thrusting into her with almost inhuman speed. Hanji welcomed all of his ministrations with one loud moan after another- tossing her head back and digging her nails into his back to hold onto him for dear life, feeling her walls tighten up on his cock as a coil formed in her lower stomach. Levi hissed at both the nails in his skin and the vice grip that she now had on his member, prompting him to thrust even harder until he bottomed out completely. With two more deep thrusts into her birth  canal, Levi held her even tighter as he found his own release inside of her. Hanji followed close behind him and silently gasped while she came around his still ejaculating cock- shaking and convulsing in absolute bliss. From his corner of the room, Erwin watched the show with an amused smirk, quietly laughing at how still they now were as afterglow set in. Once Levi pulled out, he released Hanji once he was certain that she’d be able to walk, but changed his mind and picked her up again- this time bridal style. A good thing considering that she looked about ready to pass out and sleep. ‘So much for walking back to her room’. He thought to himself before turning back to Erwin.  

“Do me a favor and tell that Moblit guy that she has the morning off tomorrow will you?” he asked. The blonde commander nodded his head in understanding, chucking as he did so.  

“Not a problem. You two have a good night”. He said rising to his feet and gathering their clothes off the floor for them. With his and Hanji’s clothes taken care of, Levi made for his room at the other end of the hall, holding her close and already anticipating their next little session. The though alone made his cock twitch in excitement. 


	4. Mike x Nanaba Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of Kinktober with Mike and Nanaba featuring breast fucking, breast worship, nipple play, and scent kink. Because it isn't Mike without scent kink.

While Mike considered himself a man of few words protected by solid walls (no pun intended),  being around Nanaba was more than enough to turn him to a sly school boy trying to sneak a peek into the girl’s changing room. Though with their current predicament, he was blessed with an all access pass and then some. The second that they made it back to his room, he picked her up by her thighs and placed her on his bed- lips pressed against hers in a hard, but passionate kiss that she returned with just as much fervor; her scent filling his lungs with every deep breath. With Mike’s lips moving against hers, his rough, calloused hands trailed over Nanaba’s body, starting from her slim thighs to her taut abdomen until he was nearing the swell of her breasts and enveloping both of them in his firm embrace. While the rest of his hands enveloped her soft mounds, his thumbs pressed and played with her nipples until they were erected under his touch. From underneath him, Nanaba moaned and mewled into the kiss, her hands going up his shirt to feel the rigid muscles of his chest and abdomen, occasionally feeling old scars sustained from past expeditions.  

Mike took the hint and broke the kiss to tear his shirt off of his body and even set to work removing his pants. Nanaba followed suit and discarded her clothes as well until she was clad in just a simple pair of black panties that hung low on her hips. Hungrily, his eyes examined the body of the woman beneath him and he was thoroughly enjoying what he saw- especially in her chest. Not wasting another second, Mike used one hand to grope one breast and dove down to envelope the other one in his mouth- the hairs of his mustache tickling her skin in the best way imaginable. With his hot tongue swirling around her nipple and sucking the rest of her breast, Nanaba arched her back towards his mouth, pushing his mouth closer to her chest with one of her own hands- mouth open in a perfect O shape while a steady string of moans spilled from her lips. From between both of their legs, the heat of arousal began to stir and swell until Nanaba was practically grinding against him- given that his knee was situated between her legs. Those moans gave Mike all the encouragement he needed to nip and bite at her perky nipple, while his hand pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger- still inhaling one greedy gulp of air after another until his cock was rock hard between his muscular thighs. Heat spread fast in their veins as the heaving, grinding, groping, and suckling continued for while longer until Mike pulled away to observe his handy work, smirking at the hickie he’d left around her nipple while Nanaba wiped a small coat of sweat from her forehead while her body quivered in sheer delight.  

Mike took the initiative and removed his boxers letting his cock spring free- exhaling a sigh of relief and pumping it twice before an idea came to mind.  

“Hey, I just though of something. You up for a bit of fun, Nanaba?” He asked, voice husky and thick with lust. She let out a short laugh in response and sat up on the bed, eyeing him up and down, not even put off by the outlines of the ODMG straps along his chest and thighs. A veteran through and through.  

“As if I wasn’t already. What did you have in mind?” she asked. Mike’s only response was to outstretch his hand for her to take- which she did without a second thought. Mike’s next move was to gently grip her shoulders and motion for her to get on her knees. Nanaba took the hint and sunk to the ground until she was faced with his hardened and veiny cock. For a man of his enormous, build his length was a bit on the short side but more than made up for it in girth. Just the thought of all that meaty flesh being stuffed inside of her and stretching her out made her bite her lower lip while her leaking juices made her panties cling to her vulva. Mike was quick to pick up on the scent of her arousal and chuckled in response before speaking again.  

 

“I know, I know I’m a lucky guy, but a blow job isn’t what I had in mind right now. Hold up your tits like you were fondling yourself and use them to cup my dick”. He explained, smirking down at her.  If Nanaba needed any more reason to love and worship this man, he just gave it to her. In less than a second, Mike’s cock was enveloped by her breasts as she rubbed them up and down, licking at his tip and occasionally sucking it- letting out little moans that she knew would drive him crazy. From above her, Mike tangled one of his hands in her hair, practically thrusting towards her mouth and tits- a deep, guttural moan emitting from his throat. Getting normal head was one thing, but to be able to fuck her breasts and still be sucked off was an experience in and of itself that had Mike tossing his head back, and thrusting even faster; chasing pleasure like the animal he was and completely drunk of the scent of arousal that wafted through the air. It wasn’t long before Mike found his release and came all over Nanaba’s face and chest in three thick spurts- shuddering and shaking in mind numbing pleasure. His milky white cum contrasting nicely against her smooth, ivory skin. As if that wasn't enough, Nanaba gathered up the droplets of cum on her forefinger and stuck them in her mouth, sucking them off with the same motions she used while sucking this tip of his cock. Once she was finished, she released her forefinger with a pop  and looked up at Mike with a smirk and a wink. Just as it was earlier, the sight - and more importantly the scent of this woman was enough make Mike’s cock swell to hardness; already raring to go for round 2. 


	5. Levi x Hanji Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 of Kinktober with Levi x Hanji featuring Overstimulation, cock worship, boot worship, and smiles/ laughter. Because it isn't Hanji without her smiles and laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one is so short. Being bust this past week has taken a lot out of me. But I persevered!

From the moment Levi joined the Corps, Hanji knew that something about him intrigued her more than titans ever would- which was shocking, even by her standards. From his surly, ‘fuck the world attitude’, to his  almost manic pension for cleanliness,  and even the way he killed titans so effortlessly- even if he held the blades incorrectly. Every about him screamed strength, dominance, and allure- all of which drew Hanji in as much as the  hungry titans that she put under the knife.  But what really got her juices flowing was the way that Levi  filled out is boots- something that she realized when she walked into his office late one night to find him clad and just his pants and boots. No shirts or cravat to be found. Is biting words at her intrusion went in one ear and out the other as her hungry brown eyes trailed his muscular body up and down as though it were some uncharted territory not meant to be seen by anyone… Anyone but her that is. After a few well-placed excuses and a bit of persuasion,  the night progressed with the two of them up against Levi’s desk, two sweating, panting messes swapping bodily fluids and ended with Hanji on her knees kissing and licking his boots while rubbing her clit. Bringing herself to a very satisfying finish with an even more satisfying smile. And tonight was no different.  

 

With her hands firmly grasping Levi’s muscular thighs, her mouth was stuffed full of his cock- tongue swirling around the head before teasing few of the veins on the underside while the tip of his boot clad foot rubbed her covered clit before moving towards her inner labia. In the time that they’d been like this, Hanji had already come twice while Levi was still rock hard. Yet she tried to challenge this and make him come faster by bobbing her head up and down and letting little laughs and giggles from time to time that she knew would send a flurry of vibrations throughout his length.   If there’s one thing that she admired more than his boots, it was his 8-inch-long cock that never failed to make her gush like a broken dam. Aside from the occasional groans and curses that passed Levi’s lips, he remained completely erect and focused his attention on driving Hanji mad with want. Fron between his legs, she thrusted her hips into his boat, wanting to build up the perfect amount of friction for her soaked panties to work with and chase the pleasure from her last two orgasms. Once she found it, another long string of giggles left her mouth while her teeth and lightly grazed the sensitive skin of Levi's length. This time the raven haired man caved in and thrusted deeper into Hanji’s mouth, to the point where saliva dripped out the sides of her mouth and his tip touched the back of her throat as his orgasm was fast approaching- all while rubbing the tip of his boot deeper into her covered entrance.  The sensation of being used and objectified in such a way had Hanji rolling her eyes to the back of her head, the hyper sensitivity like an electric charge ripped through her body in waves as her third orgasm washed over her just as another laugh bubbled up for her throat.  

That last laugh was all it took for Levi to unload himself down Hanji’s throat in three thick spurts- while a deep guttural moan sounded from his throat while he thrusted wo more times before leaning back in an exhausted heap. To which Hanji took this as her cue to pull her mouth and son directed her attention to his boot where she took one in her embrace and licked it upward-starting   from the sole to where it fanned out over is kneecap before going back down to the tip and deftly kissing the tip that managed to get her off three times- still wearing that ear splitting smile on her saliva covered face. 


	6. Armin x Erwin Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 of Kinktober with Armin x Erwin. Featuring face sitting, masturbation, cross dressing, deep throating, praise kink, and lap dances, and Daddy kink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is going to be another short prompt. The start of another week is going to be a busy one.

Erwin first noticed him at Eren’s trial, standing beside the titan shifters oriental sister, eyeing him up and down and examining his physical attributes- messy blond hair that could be mistaken for a girls and blue eyes that shined with a hunger for knowledge that matched his own. Coupled with his petite figure and the info that Shadis had told him regarding the potential Scout soldiers, Armin Arlert was someone that Erwin wanted to keep in his back pocket. And now that the scouts had Eren in their possession, it was only a matter of time before Armin would follow suit. But in the back of his mind, he couldn’t deny just how attractive the boy was.  Just as he’d expected, the blonde haired boy had joined the ranks of the scouts and quickly made himself a viable asset in helping Erwin plan expeditions despite being just cadet. The closer that they became, the more Erwin realized that Armin’s hunger was not limited to just knowledge- that his mind could be just as disturbed as the commander’s, where his bedding interests were concerned. And Erwin welcomed them all.

The end of another long day found the two blondes in Erwin’s office. With Erwin in his chair, reading over some paperwork while Armin clad in a see through, sky blue teddy with a face full of makeup, gave Erwin a lap dance- occasionally kissing his neck and making sure not to block the way of Erwin’s reading. But based on the occasional moans that Erwin let out, Armin knew he had the right idea. After swiveling and grinding his hips for a while longer, Armin let out a small mewl at the sudden feeling of Erwin's hand in his hair, directing his head lower towards his crotch. And the smaller blonde was all too happy to oblige.    

 

“Did I do good, daddy?” he asked in a voice that a few octaves higher than it really was.  A heart chuckle bubbled up from Erwin's throat before he spoke- eyes gleaming with unbridled lust and want.  

 

“Better than expected, baby boy. Now show daddy how much you appreciate the time we get to spend together”. He purred while gently nudging Armin forward. The smaller blonde took the hint and set to work undoing Erwin’s pants with his teeth pulling down his zipper and undoing his button with his teeth. From above him, Erwin put his papers to the side and tossed his head back- sighing in relief once his cock was released from the confines of his briefs.  Now faced with Erwin’s half erect member, Armin gave a teasing lick from the base to the head before taking in the tip and swallowing the rest until the tip touched the back of his throat. After relaxing his gags reflexes, he set to work sucking and licking along the underside and even letting out a few wanton moans that he knew Erwin loved. Once the older blonde started thrusting his hips upward towards Armin’s mouth, he knew that he was getting the desired response- even as his wine red lipstick started to smudge. Even Erwin’s words gave him an extra boost of confidence.

“Ah...you're so sexy like this, baby boy. Taking daddy’s cock like a champ.  I think a reward is in order after this”. He panted slightly. The praise alone had Armin bobbing his head even faster, but at the mention of a reward had him  playing with Erwin’s ball sac until the older man was thrusting erratically- faster and deeper into that warm, wet cavern wrapped around those cupid bow lips. Before long. Erwin emptied himself down Armin's throat, groaning deeply and tangling his hand in the smaller blonde’s hair while he swallowed every bit of Erwin’s precious load.

 

“By the walls, that mouth is perfect. You did so good, baby boy. Now get on the bed so daddy can properly reward you”. He purred again. Armin moved with an urgency that was almost comical as he laid eagle spread on the bed- with the fabric of the lingerie spread out over his taut abdomen and slim waist. After discarding of his pants completely, Erwin made his way over to where Armin sat, picked him up, and situated the smaller blonde so that his legs were on other side of Erwin’s head while the commander himself laid down on the bed. This way Armin’s puckered hole and ball sac were right above Erwin’s mouth.  With his face flushed red at the older blonde’s actions. Armin began to rock his hips in Erwin’s strong grip, panting like a dog in heat.

 

“ ~Pease, Daddy? I can't wait anymore”. He whined. Erwin let out a hearty chuckle at this and pulled the matching blue thong down around Armin’s ankles before plunging his tongue deep into the pink ring of flesh- moving Armin’s hips back and forth to create as much friction as possible. The smaller blonde tossed his head back and let out a much louder moan and used one of his free hands to start jacking himself off in time with Erwin’s thrusts- using his thumb to play with the head while his four other fingers played with his underside. A palpable heat surrounded the two of them, making a slight sheen of sweat cover both of their bodies.

 

“~Ah- daddy! Daddy, I’m gonna cum!” he shouted releasing himself all over his hand going partially still as the afterglow set in before collapsing onto Erwin’s tree trunk lik thighs. The older blonde kept up his thrusts for while longer before pulling away and licking his lips- savoring Armin’s taste on his tongue and smiling from ear to ear.  Eventually, he adjusted Armin’s body so that they were facing each other and Erwin played with his blonde tresses.

 

“You’re so good for me, baby boy. Maybe tomorrow we can try out that new whip I got”.  He purred again, a small smile on his lips that made his ocean blue eyes glow even brighter. Armin was in a similar state as he snuggled closer to the commander’s warmth.

 

“Sure daddy. I’d like that a lot”. He replied, in a saccharine tone of voice before closing his eyes to sleep.

 


	7. Hanji x Nanaba Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 of Kinktober with Hanji x Nanaba. Featuring Shower sex, cunnilingus, tickling, and masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, found a bit of free time to write this. Bad news, it's another short one. Sorry.

While the rest of the veteran and cadet scouts were fast asleep in bed, two of veteran female scouts were embroiled in a sexual embrace unde the spray of the hot shower. While Hanji braced herself against the tiled wall, Nanaba buried her face in her slender neck, occasionally biting and licking her breasts  while one of her hands played with folds of Hanji’s labia and rubbed her clit- making the brown haired section commander a panting, moaning mess. Those moans made Nanaba smile and prompted her to get on her knees until she was face to face with Hanji’s vulva and plunged her tongue between those silky folds, even playing with her clit a few times. From above her. Hanji’s moans took on a more wanton tone while one of her hands played with her own breasts and erect nipples. The water from the shower gave her the perfect amount of friction to work with while Nanaba continued her shove her tongue deeper into Hanji’s pink flesh, using one of her own hands to  insert two fingers inside herself in time with her thrusts. The heat that surrounded the two of them from the shower steam created an atmosphere of unbridled pleasure and lust that made the room seem to spin around them. Hanj was the first one to come, going partially still as her body convulsed and combusted, and released all over Nanaba’s tongue, mouth, and chin. Her knees trembled beneath her, threatening to buckle right out from under her while she rode out the rest of her orgasm. 

 

Nanaba came soon after, rubbing her clit and fingering herself even deeper before slightly pulling her face away to let out a silent moan and toss her head back, letting the shower fall over her. Once they both got their breathing under control, Nanaba stood back up to face Hanji and peppered her face with kisses- starting with her chin, cheeks, nose, and finally her forehead. All the while her hands traveled up and down Hanji’s sides-  the tips of her fingers deftly tracing the soft ,wet skin until the brown haired woman began to chuckle and eventually laugh at Nanaba’s ministrations. The blonde haired woman took notice of this and began to tickle her even faster, applying a bit more pressure so that Hanji felt every touch and collapsed into a laughing fit. Nanaba joined her and eventually the two of them ended up on the floor of the shower, laughing and holding each other in a bare and loving embrace. 

 


	8. Mikasa x Levi Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 of Kinktober with Levi x Mikasa featuring angry sex, spanking, object insertion, and wax play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the last prompt that I do for Kinktober. Thank you also much for the hits and kudos that have been left. And thank you to everyone that has bookmarked this as well. It means the world to me.

And so that battle begins as it always does with Mikasa’s bound and naked form facing the frame of the king sized bed, swaying her hips back and forth to relieve the tension between her legs from the end of the whip that was shoved inside of her, creating a steady stream of fluids down her legs while her clit was starting to swell - as were her lips. All while gritting her teeth and biting back any venomous words that may pass by her lips at the man who put her in this position; her satisfaction depended on her cooperation. A thin sheen of sweat coated her forehead and chest while the thickness of her hair prevented her from seeing what Levi was doing when she looked over her shoulder. He’d only left her like this for a minute but against her better, judgment she started to ache for his attention. Just as she did every time that had one of their hate fueled rendezvous. If anything, this was a small price to pay to prove her strength in the face of his overbearing superiority- especially around Eren. Her walls clamped down the end of the whip for a while longer before padded footsteps sounded from somewhere behind her and the sound of a candle being lit alerted her to Levi’s presence as well the dip of the bed as he situated himself on her left side, balancing himself on his knees. 

 

A quiet chuckle could be heard from above her as the first few drops of melting candle wax landed on her back and slightly inflamed her milky white skin. Mikasa shouted and mewled in pain as a few more drops of wax were poured onto her back and dried on impact. Pain littered her back in small waves with each drop of wax that was poured on her while Levi watched her with an amused smirk on his normally surly features. To see the most rebellious, headstrong, and talented scout next to him reduced to a panting, groaning mess with a crop shoved up her cunt was enough to feed his own lustful fire.  Once the candle was down to its stem did Levi blow it out and take note of the remaining wax residue that littered the whole of Mikasa’s back. The girl in question now tried to stifle her shouts and groans by biting her lower lip until it began to bleed. The burning sensations that ran up and down her back coupled with the wet friction that that whip was creating from inside of her had sent her into a state of hypersensitivity that she didn't know she possessed. Once the dripping wax finally ended, Mikasa released her bleeding lip and released a heavy sigh of relief. But her respite only lasted for a moment before the whip was pulled out of her cunt and brushed her clit before leaving her open and dripping for the man above her. Unbeknownst her, Levi transferred the whip to one hand while the other one now clutched a knife. Situating the thin whip between his middle and ring fingers, Levi placed a hand on her slim hips to give himself a bit of leverage before gingerly dragging the knife up her firm left as cheek before peeling away and chipping away at the dried wax on her skin, occasionally tracing lazy patterns  on patched of untouched skin. 

 

Mikasa now gritted her teeth at his ministrations, not wanting to buck  on the off chance that Levi would slip and cut her where he shouldn't have- not that Levi was the type to be careless, but he was human just like her and the rest of the scouts.  Once all of the wax were gone from her back, Levi grasped the whip and after giving it a thorough lick where her cum was, he raised it and laid down a steady barrage of hits onto her thighs and ass, being careful to avoid her back. But the pain of the whip were enough to have her bury her face in the pillow and bite it for all it was worth, a steady stream of saliva pouring out of her mouth. The hits continued on rapid succession for two straight minutes before Levi finally tossed the whip aside, released his erected cock from the confines of his pants and positioned himself at Mikasa’s entrance, pushing into her with one deep thrust. Mikasa raised her head up in shock as she let out a strangled groan while Levi let out a guttural moan at tight she was even after being stretched out so many times. He didn’t even give her a minute to adjust before he thrusting into her at an almost inhuman speed- gripping her hips until his nails dug into her skin and made crescent shaped indents. Instinctively, Mikasa bucked and swayed her hips to keep up with his pace, feeling the bed slightly shake with his movements while her walls clamped down around his swollen cock  to accommodate his brutal pace. A steady stream of curses passed Levi’s lips as he chased pleasure above everything else with his orgasm fast approaching. 

 

Mikasa was close behind him and after two more thrusts on his end, she came around his cock, shaking and convulsing as she clamped down on his cock and her cum soaked his length and even ran down the back of her  inner thighs. With her walls now holding him in a vice grip, Levi gave one last thrust deep into her birth canal and found his own release inside of her, spraying her insides with his thick cum. Mikasa now arched her back towards his ejaculating cock before her body went limp and vertigo began to set in.  Both of them were now reduced to panting, sweating messes covered in sweat as Levi pulled out of her, undid the bindings, and collapsed next to her- putting his hands behind his head, getting into a more comfortable position. Mikasa had curled up on her stomach and tucked one of her arms under the pillow. But before the fatigue set in, she shot Levi once more hard glare before dozing off to sleep. The raven haired man caught it before scoffing dismissively and drifting off into a fitful sleep. 

 


	9. Levi x Zeke Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 of Kinktober with Zeke and Levi. Featuring Master/ Slave, Gagging, Uniforms, Sadism, begging, degradation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh I'm sorry, did I say that the previous chapter was the last one? SURPRISE, SURPRISE!! Now this one Is the official LAST chapter/ prompt. Happy early Halloween and thank you all so much!

For all of Zeke’s strength and power as both the beast titan and the strongest warrior, all of it was useless to him in the face of the man who’d put him on his current position- on his knees bound and gagged, and eyes pleading for mercy that he wouldn't receive. Levi looked down at him, silver eyes dark with anger mingled with barely restrained lust. The sight alone made Zeke trembled and shake like a fly desperate to escape a spiders web. But Levi corrected this with a boot on Zeke’s crotch and a slight push downward. Against his better judgment, Zeke let out a strangled groan from behind the  gag and squirmed under the pressure of the boot on his covered cock- heart hammering in his chest as his breathing started to deepen. Both actions made Levi narrow his eyes until they were infinitesimally small, but still intimidating.

 

“Don’t move so much, it’ll only hurt worse for you”. He said, venomously, now undoing the belt and zipper on his own pants and releasing his half hard cock. Zeke’s emerald green eyes widened at the action just as Levi began to remove the gag - taking note of the stream of saliva leaking out from both ends of Zeke’s bearded mouth.

 

“...Damned monster.” Zeke panted, slightly doing his best to at least try to seem unaffected by what was happening. But Levi saw right through his façade and tossed the gag to the side, grabbed Zeke’s mouth, and forced it open with a bit more until it was wider than the gag that was in it. The raven haired man moved quickly and forced his cock into the warm, wet cavern that was Zeke’s mouth- a low guttural moan emitting from his own throat. On his knees, Zeke gagged and choked on the length in his mouth, a new tidal wave of drool seeping out while he tried not to let  his tongue touch the intruding flesh. But the raven haired man just growled at this and started thrusting at an almost erratic pace, gripping his blonde locks in a vice grip. This continued until the tip of Levi’s cock was touching the back of Zeke’s throat, forcing his tongue to touch the underside of his length and even a few throbbing veins. All the while, the boot maintained its place on the titan shifters clothed crotch, even using the tip to press down on what he assumed was the head of his cock. As if this wasn’t humiliating enough, Levi spoke down to him.

 

“Fucking disgusting. The Beast Titan that caused the deaths of more than a dozen Scouts including the commander, the so called warrior and savior of the Eldian people reduced to nothing but a cock sleeve”. he sneered, panting slightly and moving even faster until his hips practically touched Zeke’s facial hair. Two more thrusts later, Levi emptied himself down the titan shifters throat, almost tossing his head back while a steady stream of curses left his lips.

 

“Fuck- fuck- fucking die, you bearded shit”. A little more pressure from Levi’s throat was all it took for Zeke to groan  at the sheer humiliation of his situation. So much so that tears began to prick at the corners of his eyes- the sight alone made Levi smirk  sadistically as he pulled his cock away. With how soar Zeke’s jaw had become, there was nothing stopping him from taking in greedy gulps of air, not meeting Levi’s piercing gaze but also hating the sight of the boot that was still between his legs. Yet somehow he worked up the courage to mutter a few words that he hoped would grant him even a sliver of leniency.

 

“Come on, Levi don’t do this. Between the two of us, you're the better actor here. What are you gonna do if I piss myself, huh?” he pleaded.  But his prayers fell on deaf ears when Levi just scoffed and loosened his cravat before speaking.

 

“When I have a meal, I prefer to leave  the best dish for last so I can savor every bite. Sadly for you, slaves don’t have that privilege. You get the table scraps". He replied, without a hint of mercy or consideration in his voice as he moved to push Zeke forward until his face collided with the bare surface. Once again, Levi moved quickly and ripped Zeke’s pants and boxers off of his waist, exposing his ass cheeks for the raven haired man to see. He loosened his cravat but still kept on the rest of his Scout uniform with his cock still exposed and raring to go. What little preparation Zeke received cam in the form of two dry fingers shoved directly up his ass and scissoring him open, even bypassing his prostate- this was for Levi’s enjoyment, not his. The blonde titan shifter gritted his teeth, biting back any groans of pain or discomfort that may arise. The sadistic smirk that Levi wore never waned and only grew into a full blown smile as he shoved his fingers in deeper, relishing how they were sucked up by Zeke’s body. Not even his brother could compare. Levi kept up his ministrations for a while longer until his cock was hard and jutting forward again. Bracing his hands and spreading Zeke’s whole open with his thumbs, Levi positioned his cock right at the puckered entrance and thrusted forward.

 

The feeling of being stretched out from the enormity of Levi’s cock had Zeke gasping aloud,  gritting his teeth, and visibly shaking, and now clawing at the ground beneath him- attempting to adjust to the length that was stretching him out. Levi on the other hand was awash at the pleasure of seeing the man beneath him. Being reduced to a two bit slave and a newly appointed whore gave Levi all the motivation he needed to start thrusting  at an almost inhuman speed, nails digging in to the skin of Zeke’s hips almost breaking the skin entirely while he grunted like an animal in heat. Occasionally, a few laughs mingled with moans emitted from Levi’s throats while Zeke practically buried his face in the ground, attempting to pull himself away from the man behind him to no avail. The heat that now surrounded them created sheen of sweat that coated both Zeke and Levi’s bodies- mostly Levi. If not for the fact that harm to the body would trigger his titan form, Levi would have indulged in a bit of knife play.  But the mere thought of it gave Levi the extra fuel that he needed to put out two more pumps and shoot his load deep inside of Zeke, going partially still save for a few shakes followed b the rise and fall of his chest. By now, Zeke had gone partially limp, slowly slipping into oblivion and barely registering the feeling of Levi pulling out of him until he was turned over on his back and faced with Levi’s imposing figure once again. He only had a moment to react before the glint of a blade caught his eye and was being shoved into his mouth and coming out of his eye, impaling it completely. He could do nothing but struggle limply and twitch a few limbs- namely his arms and fingers while his only other eye glinted with despair at the raven haired sadist before him- his smile renewed.

 


End file.
